dimensionfivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dingosaurus
Dingosaurus is a Dingo/Dinosaur hybrid, related to Dingodile. There are two characters with this name. Dingosaurus the 1st, and Dingosaurus the 2nd. This page will cover them both Dingosaurus I 20 years ago, Dingosaurus I was created by Dingodile and Tiny Tiger in an attempt for them to make some new friends, literally. He was born along with his sister, Dingosaura. They soon escaped from Cortex's lair via an accidental portal that transports them to the Sandopolis Zone. They soon made a livng here and eventually had an egg. Dingosaura soon went off to investigate the rumblings coming from the lost pyramid of the zone, while Dingo I stayed behind to tend the egg. When his sister was captured and the pyramid was flashing red alarming colours, Dingo I was soon on the run from Groxlin's troops, leaving his son to fend for itself once it hatched. He soon was banished from the Floating Island completely by Knuckles the Echidna. After that, he found an old bunker in the Aquatic Ruin Zone, where he found a Flamethrower as well as a TFRGK. (Tranforming Rubber Girls Kit) He ambushed Morphia and hounded her several times with annoying pranks often involving the reshaping of Morphia's form. The final straw came when he trapped Morphia inside Monster Rancher, using his PS2 in his hut in the Chemical Plant Zone. Morphia however, despite being tortured by him, managed to bring his accidental downfall by inflating herself so that she was too huge to fit in the TV, or his hut. Dingo fell in the Mega Mack and died, but his offspring soon rose from the sands of time... Dingosaurus II Dingo II had been waiting under the sands for 20 years, as that seemed like how Dingosaurids seem to start their lives. When Dingo emerged, he travelled to where Morphia and her friends were staying, and decided to put her through rollers and use her as swimming trunks in the Hydrocity Zone. She escaped from him after he was sucked down a drain. Soon, Dingo became sort of a friend the rubber cat girl, as they did a few activities like protest against SOPA and PIPA, as well as join Halloween and Christmas parties. While Dingo's irritating nature remains, he much more sociable than his deceased father. He even found his old weapons and uses them on Morphia and others. Later, Morphia got her own back by using magic to turn Dingo II into a lava lamp. He is set to appear in the crossover. Personality Both Dingos are rude and quite stupid. They are very perverted and love tormaenting Rubber Grils, as well as stealing what isn't their's, like wumpa fruit. Dingo II is a bit more tame, though. His manners still aren't perfect, but he does help the other characters when they get into trouble. Abilties Flame Thrower: (Both) This weapon is commonly used by Dingosaurus I and II. It fries something instantly. Transforming Rubber Girls Kit: (Both) This kit contains air pumps, hammers, rollers and a lot more. Relationships Morphia : Both Dingos have a love/hate relationship with Morphia, as they TF her, but they can get along too, at least Dingo II can, anyway. Tornado Tex : Dingo II doesn't really have much giong on with Tex. Because of Flame's rivallry, he thinks Tex is trying to be cooler than Chuck Norris, because of his attempts to look cool in front of Morphia. Flame : Dingo II and Flame are shown to be best buds, along with Googs. Groxlin : Dingo II had a little temporary friendship with Groxlin, but when he ditched him to get eaten by Morphia, it was the end of that. Trivia *Dingo II has an alter ego called Sun-Fur, which Morphia calls "Flipping Pointless" *Both Dingos are based off Dingodile from the Crash Bandicoot series, alongside Dingosaura. *Both Dingo and Tex are austrailian animals, only Tex doesn't have a austrailian accent, he just likes saying "bugger". *The original picture of Dingosaurus was actually a photo edit of a T-Rex toy. *It is possible that Dingo I is reincarnated as Dingo II. *He has a Skylanders obsession, which also has a Tornado Tex cameo in the picture that shows this.